Diskussion:Kreuzungen/@comment-4773986-20120509190753
So, ich habe einige Punkte abzuarbeiten, das wird also ein etwas längerer Kommentar Entschuldigung Hiermit möchte ich bei allen entschuldigen, die ich beleidigt habe, die ich angebrüllt habe, die ich ignoriert habe und denen ich mit meinen Kommentaren auf die Nerven gegangen bin. Ihr habt recht: Wer nichts gutes zu sagen hat sollte am besten garnichts sagen und als Admin sollte ich hier vermutlich ein besseres Vorbild abgeben. Auch für mich sollte der Leitsatz "denken, drücken, sprechen" gelten. Ich würde mich am liebsten bei jedem perönlich entschuldigen, da aber viele ihre Kommentare nicht untschrieben haben und ich hier nicht einige besser behandeln möchte als andere, werde ich es bei dieser Entschuldigung belassen, ich hoffe damit sind alle einverstanden. Wikia vs. Forum Auch damit habt ihr recht, ein Wikia ist nichts ohne seine Community und ich habe auch nichts gegen Klatsch und Tratsch. Aber die Kommentarfunktion ist genau dafür eben nicht gemacht. Es gibt ein Nachrichtensystem und ein Chatsystem, beides soll genutzt werden um sich auszutauschen, auch über Dinge die mit DV vielleicht überhaupt nichts zu tun haben. Beides wird eben nahezu garnicht genutzt und wenn doch, dann gehts eben ausschließlich um über das wikia zu reden. Das wär das gleiche als würde ich einen Fußball in den Korb werfen während ich einen Basketball mit Baseball-Schläger schlage und den Baseball trete, das ist Zweckentfremdung und das ist nicht der sinn des Ganzen. Auch auf Wikipedia - das nebenbei genau so ein wiki ist wie das hier, beides nutzt sogar das gleiche "Betriebssystem" - gibt es ebenfalls eine Kommentarfunktion. Wer dort aber z.B. nach "Brot" sucht und dann auf die Kommentare geht, findet nichts dergleichen wie "wie mach ich am besten ein Bauernbrot" oder "ich versuch jetzt schon ewig ein richtiges Roggenbrot zu backen, bekomms aber einfach nicht hin, kann mir wer helfen". Stattdessen wird dort über die Seite diskutiert, über wichtige Inhalte die fehlen, Informationen die veraltet sind oder da einfach nicht dazugehören. Wer dann auf der Suche nach Informationen zu "Brot" ist und auf Wikipedia geht, findet dort die Infos die er braucht. Auch die User-Blogs kann man zum Meinungsaustausch nutzen, macht genauso nazu keiner, Maren hat ihren Blog erstellt, damit diese Seite nicht mit überflüssigen Kommentaren überflutet wird, und wenn ein Blog fehlt, der ein gewünschtes Thema behandeln soll, kann er völlig kostenlos erstellt werden, dann kann hier "Werbung" dafür gemacht werden, der Blog wird in eine Liste eingetragen (bisher gibt es noch keine, gibt aber auch nur einen richtigen Blog) und jeder kann seinen Senf dazugeben. Das Achievment-System ist für die Leute da, die an diesem Wiki arbeiten und soll zur Schau stellen, wer schon was alles geleistet hat. Es soll ein Ansporn an alle sein mitzarbeiten und zu helfen. Wer hier nur wegen den Achievements am Wiki Arbeitet, hat den Sinn des ganzen Verfehlt. Wie in jedem Game stellen Achievements (zu deutsch Erfolge) eine Möglichkeit dar, sich selbst zu presentieren. Wer eine Seite mit dem Titel "Blub", 2 bildern von verwelktem Laub und dem Text "hab ich selbst zusammgekehrt, ja, bin schon ein ganz Großer" erstellt, hat dafür gewiss keine Belohnung verdient. Wer jedoch mithilft, dass andere Leute besser und schneller das finden, was sie suchen, der sollte allerdings dafür belohnt werden. Und schnell noch zum Punkt, die Leute fragen lieber um schnell ne Antwort zu bekommen als ewig selbst zu suchen: Ich habe gesehen wie schnell die Antworten kommen, wenn sie denn kommen. Das soll jetzt keine Kritik sein, ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder, der eine Antwort auf eine der vielen Fragen weiß, nicht aus Bosheit 3 Stunden wartet bis er eine Antwort gibt. Allerdings ist das in etwa die durchschnittliche Wartezeit auf eine zufriedenstellende, hilfreiche Antwort, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Und wenn man wirklich länger als 3 Stunden suchen müsste, um eine Antwort hier zu finden, dann machen wir unsre Sache hier verdammt mies. Ich bin jedoch überzeugt davon, dass, obwohl uns noch vieles hier fehlt, mindestens 80% der Fragen entweder garnicht gestellt werden müssten (z.B. "... alles versucht, helft mir") oder, der größere Teil davon innerhalb einer 5 Minuten-Suche bereits beantwortet wäre. Allein auf dieser Seite gibt es Antworten auf mindestens 50 Fragen, die dennoch immer wieder auftauchen. Das ist nicht der Sinn. Wir geben uns hier nicht stundenlang mühe mit den erstellen und verbessern der Seiten, nur um im Nachhinein nochmal ewig Fragen zu beantworten, die wir eigenltich schon beantwortet haben. Ersteres machen wir gern, letzteres nur, wenn es durch ersteres nicht bereits gelößt wurde. Außerdem bleiben die Leute maximal 10 Minuten auf dieser Seite, nachdem sie ihre Frage gestellt haben, gehen dann einfach wieder und kommen nicht mehr her. Wir geben uns also allermeistens umsonst die Mühe. nur die Wenigsten kommen wieder her und hacken nochmal nach, weil die Erklärung vielleicht zu hochgestochen war, und noch weniger bedanken sich. Ist ja selbstverständlich, dass wir das hier machen. Anerkennung, dass wir hier einen guten Job leisten, braucht hier ja keiner. Kommentar-Regeln Da ich jetzt schon eine Weile an diesem Kommentar schreibe und auch noch ein wenig mehr zu sagen habe, werde ich die neuen Kommentarregeln leider auf morgen verschieben müssen, nichts desto trotz will ich hier die allergröbsten Grundregeln, die eigentlich jeder kennen sollte, nochmal erwähnen: * Sei nett zu allen und beleidige oder beschimpfe niemanden, sowas lässt sich auch anders lösen * Achte auf deine Wortwahl, auch jüngere Personen spielen das Spiel und schauen hier rein * Lüge nicht und mach keine wissentlichen Falschaussagen, diese Seite soll helfen und nicht in die Irre führen Danksagung Ich möchte mich natürlich auch bei allen bedanken, die mich hier unterstützen, die mir helfen, und die mit mir zusammen an dieser Seite arbeiten oder arbeiten wollen. Natürlich auch allen, die sich für mich eingesetzt haben, aber auch denen die mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht haben. Außerdem allen, die sich für die Arbeit die nicht nur ich, sondern wir alle hier geleistet haben, bedanken, ihr seit es, warum ich das hier so gern mache. "Abschied" Ich werde nicht ganz gehen, das nur mal vorne weg. aber im Zuge dessen möchte ich sagen, dass ich mich in Zukunft auf dieser Seite nicht mehr einmischen werde, egal welcher Kommentar kommt, es sei denn es wird explizit um meine Meinung gebeten. Ich hab ein launisches Temperament, das weiß ich, und damit ich keinem mehr zu nahe trete oder gar wieder ausfallend werde, habe ich das selber für mich beschlossen. Ich werde natürlich weiter an diesem Wiki arbeiten, daran könnt ihr mich schließlich nicht hindern und das will ich auch auf keinem Fall aufgeben. Und sollte ich wieder einen Artikel, eine eite oder ähnliches fertiggestellt haben, werde ich das jeweils hier und nur genau 1x bekannt geben. Auf den ensprechenden Seiten (vorausgesetzt es sind keine Kategie-Seiten, dort sind nämlich keine Kommentare möglich) kann dann natürlich von jedem Stellung bezogen werden, aber eben nur über diese Seite und nichts anderes. Sollte eine Diskussion mal ein wenig ausarten - und wie ich euch hier kenne, wird das mit absoluter sicherheit passieren - macht das natürlich nichts, es muss hier ja nicht dauernd alles toternst ablaufen, Bei bereits völlig sinnfreien Kommentaranfängen behalte ich mir allerdings das Recht vor, diese auf meinen Seiten wieder zu löschen, allerdings nur die "Erstkommentare" und nur, wenn darunter nicht bereits etwas möglicherweise produktives geschrieben wurde. Ich werde also nichts löschen, so dass nachfolgende Kommentare möglicherweise keinen Sinn mehr ergeben. Schluss So, ich bin am Ende meines kleinen Vortrags engelangt. Ich möchte bei allen, die es bis hierher geschafft haben, für's lesen bedanken. Da das hier mein Kommentar ist, werde ich, falls jemand was dazu schreibt, auch antworten. Für alle anderen Kommentare zählt dann ab sofort das, was unter 5. steht. Gruß Chris alias X3